During the last five years the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center has continued to fulfill its mission, maturing as a "matrix-plus" organization. Five young investigators have been recruited directly into the Section of Cell Growth, Regulation and Oncogenesis. Overall, recruitment throughout the Duke University Medical Center has facilitated growth of the Cancer Center to include 255 members who participate in 12 Programs. The Cancer Center's Programs have been reorganized to reflect more accurately interactions between members, as well s to facilitate more effectively their collaboration. New Programs have been established in Structural Biology, Host Resistance and Leukocyte Biology, Multidisciplinary Clinical Trials and Cancer Prevention, Detection and Control Research. Shared Resources now include 23 facilities that facilitate both laboratory and clinical cancer research. New facilities have been established in protein crystallization, 2-D gel analysis, immunocytochemistry and somatic cell hybridization. Resources have been substantially strengthened in peptide sequencing, molecular graphics, nuclear magnetic resonance, confocal microscopy, in-patient clinical research, bone marrow transplantation and biostatistics. The Cancer Center Isolation Facility has been doubled in size. New construction has been initiated that will provide 40,000 NSF of additional space for Cancer Center investigators in fundamental and bridging sciences. Use of development funds has permitted recruitment into the Section of Cell Growth, Regulation and Oncogenesis, a dramatic expansion of biostatistics, initiation of the Cancer Prevention, Detection and Control Research Program, recruitment in psychosocial investigation, strengthening of Shared Resources, provision of interim funding and the support of pilot projects. Facilitated by the Core Grant, Duke investigators have published greater than 4,500 papers during the last five years that have contributed substantially to the fields of cell regulation, DNA replication, structural biology, viral oncology, leukocyte biology, neurooncology, autologous bone marrow transplantation, gynecologic oncology, multidisciplinary treatment, clinical application of hematopoietic growth factors and cancer screening. Support is requested for Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Administration, Shared Resources and Development to implement fully the strategic plan for the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center.